Rise of Olympus
by Goddess of Spring-Gems
Summary: During the time of the Titans, six people tried to defeat them. Thus creating the rise of Olympus. It's my version, with a twist. It might be different but I put a large-ish spin on it. Hades, Hestia, Demeter, Poseidon, Hera, Chiron and Zeus. Mostly the big six.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **So, I just read one of these stories and was like, sure why not? I read the myth of this a few times so I know it well enough. Tell me if I mess anything up. I also put my own spins on the tale, hope that you like it better this way. If the descriptions annoy you, pretend that it's different.**

* * *

Hades' POV:

I curled up, alone in my father's stomach. I felt so lonely, after so many years outside with my parents in their size I only had a bit of space. I fell asleep after an hour.

 _"Hello Lord Hades." Atropos greeted, her red hair and glowing green eyes eerily creepy._

 _Lachesis and Clotho grinned at me from behind._

 _"Hello friends." My dream self whispered, voice clear of any emotion._

 _Lachesis frowned. "Now, now, don't go all moody on us."_

 _I only stared blankly at them._

 _"That is for later on." Clotho said._

 _"It's unfair! You are all younger than me yet you know more more than me!" I stomped my foot._

 _"We are not all knowing. You now more than we'll ever know, you are just too young." Clotho said. Funny how she said that, as she is seven years younger than me. Atropos was five years younger, and Lachesis was six years younger._

 _"You know I am older than you." I said._

 _"Still, we can teach you a lot." Lachesis said. Atropos elbowed her._

 _I stared at them, feeling as if they just hit me._

I woke up, gasping. Lachesis had known that father told me that a long time ago, twenty ago to be exact. But he betrayed me. He told me that if he would ever turn evil, I would be his anchor along with mother. But he turned, he left me to the mortals who had been taken over by ill-thoughts of him. I was hurt by the mortals as it seemed that no one else remembered the old him. The one that used to play with me.

"Fates." I whispered.

Immediately a voice in my head whispered. 'We can not appear in person for we have jobs.'

Upset, I went back to sulking, which didn't really suit my light, yet dark blonde hair and icy but bright blue eyes.

I was hungry. I was cold. I was tired. Yet I didn't know how I could expect help here. I sighed and tried materializing a grape. Father had taught me how to do it when I was three. But now, as I was standing in the seemingly endless darkness, I was depressed. Had my whole life been a lie? I wish I had siblings. I wish I had friends. Then I could start over, so no one would glare when they saw me. So that no one could think 'Hey that's the spawn of...'

At that moment, a grape vine appeared.

I danced with joy before I finally ate it. But then I was cold. And tired. Now, I materialized a jacket and a small blanket with a plastic wrap to sleep on.

"Good night, father." I said, looking up. I said that every night but now no one was with me.

Spreading the plastic over the space where I wanted to sleep, I laid down and pulled the blanket over me. In my dreams, I was running along a road, looking frantic.

 _"How do I get out?" I wondered aloud._

 _Father had brought me here to explore. Just when I had almost lost hope, I saw a meadow. It was filled with greenery and flowers. Just when I was about to pick one, the memory changed._

 _I was walking along the same path, this time more upset. The beautiful scene was dark. The plants had wilted and died, and the rivers nearby had dried up._

 _I remembered my exact thought. 'How could father do this?' I watched the animals struggling, and tried helping them. But they were stronger than I was. Here I was, a nineteen year old, lost and hurt. The son of a king that is evil._

I woke up to my first morning. It wasn't much different than the night. I looked around and noticed how messed up it was. Father must eat a lot. I ran around, working and vaporizing stuff, giving me a more agreeable place to stay in. I was going to get out.

"Anyone?" I called, hoping that there was somewhere else to keep me company. I then berated myself. I shouldn't wish for anyone to be swallowed!


	2. Hestia arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology. By the way, the gods are young so... not much inventions. I think it will be the hardest for me to remember that. First time I write a story situated in ancient, really ancient Greece.**

* * *

Hades' POV:

Over the year, I learned much from the Fates. They told me of things I missed after I was swallowed.

One day, as I perfected my Mist skills-it's when (PJO fans, you know this!) you think of something as something else, and it changes if you're skilled enough.- so I was living in a house, that was in a town, a THUMP! sounded. I uncapped the sword I brought with me at all times and approached. There, lying on the 'grass' was a baby, with wavy dark orange hair.

"What are you doing here?" I murmured.

Then, a blanket fell nearby. I guess father swallowed another child. Turning towards her, I knelt down.

"This is all my fault." I said.

The baby only stared blankly at me. I almost jumped out of my skin when she-or he, but it looked like a girl- stood up. I started going through the possibilities. I think that she is a godling. There were other possibilities, but this was the most likely. I guess she might be my sister because I didn't know much Titans that had godlings as children. Using my powers, I made some changes so that she wouldn't have the burden of knowing who she was and where she was. Now, she would act more like a mortal until the secret was revealed.

"Welcome to the world." I said.

I quickly expanded the house and put her to bed and fell asleep near her.

 _"Lord Hades!" The fates yelled._

 _"Yes?" I turned around._

 _"The new girl is your sister, like you thought." Clotho told me._

 _"Okay. What am I supposed to do with her?" I asked. **{A/N: Sorry if that sounded wrong.}**_

 _"Wait and raise her up. One day she will help a lot, but right now you have to take care of her." Lachesis said._

 _"When will I get out of here?" I asked them._

 _"You will meet all your siblings and when you believe in yourself the help will come." Clotho told me._

I woke up to the baby's hungry cries. Despite my spells she still managed to grow up a lot.

"I'm hungry." She said.

I stared at her. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't know."

I made a bit of toast and gave it to her. "This is toast." I added, making some for myself.

"Who are you?" She asked, eyeing the food cautiously.

"I am your older brother, Hades. What is your name?" I asked her.

"I wasn't named yet." She said.

"Do you like the name Hestia? Since your hair is like a hearth, I mean."

"What is a hearth? And how do you know one?" She asked me.

"A hearth is like a fireplace, and I know of it because I've explored this place. I got here one year before you." I told her.

"Okay then. I like the name." Hestia replied.

Technically I wasn't lying, I only got here a year ago. Even though I was born around twenty one years ago.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked her.

She shrugged. I stared at her, she looked so different from me with her dark orange wavy hair and maroon eyes.

* * *

Hestia's POV:

When Hades told we where I was, i was confused. Why had our parents named him and not me?

"Why did mom and dad not name me?" I asked him. His expression turned pained before he turned towards me.

"Sister, your mind is still innocent, I don't think you can handle this." He told me. "As for if I'm your brother or not, the Fates told me." He added at my doubtful expression.

 _Mind reader!_ I thought.

"Where are we?" I asked. Hades stiffened.

"I'm not sure. It was a really nice place so I started residing here." He answered me.

* * *

Hades' POV:

Oh gods. How was I supposed to answer that? I only created the paradise out of the fact that Kronos' stomach was too... disgusting.

"So... what do you want to do?" I asked her, trying to make small talk.

"Is there anyone else here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said hesitantly. I knew there wasn't anyone else here, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that.

"Can I just explore the town then?" Hestia stared at me, much like the townspeople would back then.

"Okay."

The next few days were spent playing and teasing each other. Me and Hestia had rather different personalities, I mused. She was mysterious, and I was kind of open-minded. I ust wished that we were in the real world though.


	3. Demeter arrives

**Disclaimer: I don't own greek mythology.**

 **Oh, right! I update all my stories randomly, so try not to expect a schedule. This story will be longer once I develop more of this story- when all of the characters that need to be in K's stomach get there. XD You should know who 'K' is.**

* * *

Hestia's POV:

I don't know what's wrong, it seems like there is an invisible force around the village. Whenever I go out at night, there's a part that I can never cross. I kept trying to cross it for one year, so I decided to ask Hades about this one day.

"Why can't I pass the border?"

"We can't because I bespelled this place, so that no one can exit. It's too dangerous outside." He told me.

I sighed, I really wanted to go outside and see the world. I wish there were more people here, though. As if my wish was granted, a bundle fell down and Hades caught it. It was a brown-haired girl, and when she opened her eyes I saw brown eyes.

"She reminds me of earth." Hades murmured. "I guess I'll call her Demeter."

I looked at Demeter, and smiled. "Hi Demeter!"

Hades turned the baby around, and put it on a bed-that came out of nowhere?

"Where did that bed come from?" I asked.

"I moved it here earlier." Apparently he was doing some magic trick to Demeter.

I took Demeter's hand and took her out for a walk. I saw that Demeter kept reaching out to the flowers. "Do you like flowers?" I asked her, grabbing a few blue ones and holding it over her head.

She reached up for them, so I gave them over to her. Smiling, she laughed. When I reached the small cottage, Hades raced over. "Don't go away like that! You scared e half to death!" He scolded, picking Demeter up and feeding her some baby formula. I vaguely remembered eating the same formula when I was a baby.

"What do we have for lunch?" I asked. I was starving after the small walk.

"Bread with strawberry jam and soup, mystery soup." He winked at me, holding a few flowers up, over my head.

"No fair!" I jumped, trying to reach them, but Hades was way taller than me. "Give them back!" I panted, from trying to jump so high.

He just smirked, and walked into the kitchen. "They're chicories." He told me.

Annoyed, I just huffed. "They taste good." He added.

A while later, I forgot about the flowers and was playing with Demeter.

"Food's ready!" Hades yelled.

I picked up Demeter, and raced into the dining room. Hades always made delicious dishes. The first thing I did, was grab the soup and drink it. Hades was right, the soup was good! Along with the bread too.

I yawned, even though it was morning. I had gone outside yesterday, so I stayed up late.

"Tsk. You went outside yesterday, didn't you, Hesty?" Hades stared at me.

"Don't call me Hesty!" I yelled, picking up a it of bread.

"Food fight?" Hades smiled, finishing up his food and grabbing a piece of bread at the same time. He than smothered jam on it, throwing it at me so that it could stick on my face. And then he raced away.

I jumped up, to go outside to the stream where I washed the jam off. Then, when I was done, I lay down on the grass. What a nice day. I thought, drifting off.


End file.
